Tenacity
Tenacity is the second episode for season three of The Glee Project, a spin-off of Glee, in which young hopefuls compete for a seven episode guest starring role on the show. Guest Mentor: Lauren Potter Homework Assignment Winner: Dana Eliminated: Lee Summary The eleven contenders remaining talk about last week, and how they are excited to learn about this week’s them. Robert soon comes in and tells them it’s Tenacity week, and their homework assignment is Who’s Laughing Now by Jessie J. Lyndsay feels like this is going to be her week, while Aaron feels nervous about the homework assignment. While preparing for the performance of the homework assignment, Lyndsay and Lee get into a fairly intense shouting match. Lee ends up running away crying, and doesn’t reappear until just before the performance. The gust mentor is Lauren Potter, who plays Becky Jackson on glee. Robert explains that every day, in and out of glee, Lauren has to be tenacious and fight on. Dana says she can relate to Lauren because of her epilepsy. After the performance, Lauren is impressed with Dana (showed what tenacity meant to her), Lyndsay (fought for it), and Hope (gave it her all). In the end, Dana is chosen as the winner. Lyndsay is mad because she felt that she deserved to win more than Dana. Lauren then tells the group the music video is Forget You by Cee-Lo Green. The concept for the video is a dodge ball fight between two rival glee clubs. Team One is Aaron, Ellie, Hope, Tom, and Lee, and Team Two is Lyndsay, Gabriel, Tyler, Arianna, and Chad. Dana, as the homework winner, is the referee. Since there is now choreography this week, the contenders head straight to vocals with Nikki. As always, Nikki is impressed with Arianna’s vocals, even though she didn’t win. Dana does exceptionally well in the booth as well. She says that her mentoring session with Lauren is going to help her a lot this week. Lee gives a weak performance and struggles to get the notes right. Nikki is worried. At the video shoot, the contenders are excited but also very nervous for the dodge ball fight. Halfway through filming, Lyndsay whips a dodge ball at Lee, giving her a bloody nose. Lee is pulled out from the music video, as well as Lyndsay to punish her for being so harsh to Lee. Chad thinks Lyndsay should be kinder to Lee. Aaron also has trouble popping in the video. Everything else goes smoothly, and Dana does amazing with her part. When it’s time to reveal the bottom three, Dana is first on the callback list. She did amazing, and totally deserved it. Ellie, Hope, Tyler, Tom, Gabriel, Chad and Arianna also all did well, they are also called back. This leaves Lyndsay, Aaron, and Lee left. Aaron is criticized for not popping in the video, a note he has been given before. Lee struggled in the booth, and did not show tenacity during the video by pulling out. Lyndsay is the bottom three for personally attacking Lee, and taking the meaning of tenacity to the extreme. Aaron’s song is Good Feeling by Flo Rida. He’s scared because he feels like he is not a very good rapper. After he is given his song, he is asked to leave so the mentors can talk to Lyndsay and Lee alone. Robert tells the girls that in an effort to get them to work together, they have arranged for them to sign a duet as their LCP. Both of them are revolted by the idea. Their song is She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. While preparing for their LCP, Lee and Lyndsay fight over lines. Both of them are scared they won’t be coming back after their performance. When it’s time for the LCP’S, Aaron goes first. After the performance, Ryan says that it was one of the weakest LCP’S he had ever seen, but Aaron had shown tenacity by being brave and not giving up. He gets high remarks before leaving. Next are Lee and Lyndsay. When the song is over, Ryan thought it was a beautiful duet, and that Lyndsay did great. He was not impressed with Lee, and doesn’t see how he could write role for her on glee. Just before the final callbacks, Aaron is confident that he isn’t going home. Lee thinks this will be her last week. Lyndsay says in a confessional she would be glad if Lee goes home, because she doesn’t want it as much as everyone else. Soon Robert is there to tell the contenders the list is up. Lyndsay seems happy at the list, Lee is crying, and Aaron is upset. It’s Lee that wasn’t called back. She sings Keep Holding On before she leaves. Extras Tenacity: Dialogue, Interviews, and Behind the Scenes in her featured spot as the winner of Tenacity homework assignment.]] Category:Episodes